empireearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Change of Heart/@comment-47.216.201.241-20190627013905
This scenario is actually quite easy. Move your force West and take out the gate, use your citizens to build a small base by the resources and begin collecting gold and build a farm for food. Wipe out the enemy on the Western half of the island just to secure your base and move your remaining troops to the northern tip of the island so they can shoot enemy ships as they pass by. Your Hyperion can shoot enemy subs but as long as they are on land the subs can't do anything to them. You can build towers to secure your base from enemy ships, but it's simpler to use Ares flying cybers to guard your base early on, give your cyber factories a rally point over the water just north of your base and keep pumping out the Ares unit. They will handle any surface ships that come by. Forget ships and planes, the only unit you need is the Ares cyber, it flies and kills pretty much everything; in numbers, the Ares is death to all, target AA in groups and hit the airports with all you have all at once, you can attack at leisure beyond that. Build lots of them (I use 25 or more) and add a few Apollo cybers to heal them, attack when ready. Ignore the Americans in Florida, they may send a few ships at you, but are easily dealt with. Cuba uses subs to control the water and defends itself with large masses of infantry and some fighters closer to Havana. You can ignore the subs, use your Ares to attack the first main base in SE Cuba, consider this a probe to see how Cuba defends itself and focus on AA first and then their infantry, if your units take heavy damage then pull your Ares back, no sense letting them die, send reinforcements as you build more. From there you can follow the island and kill everything down its length or you can fly around to attack Havana from the south to target the airports, Cuba's fighters are about the only thing they can fight your Ares with, so mass attack the airports and eliminate any AA along the way. Wipe out all enemy forces on Cuba, then send some workers over to build a new base where Havana once stood, don't build any more than you have to and kill your workers when your about done (you'll see why). When you complete the new base, Grigor II orders Molotov to kill the entire population (turns out he's an unfeeling psychopath, who could've guessed?) Molotov objects, Grigor II demands obedience, this causes Molotov to change sides and defect to the Americans in Florida. When you defect to the American side, make full use of their missile silos, rain death on the base you built in Cuba while you build cyber factories and again build the Ares Cybers, eliminate all enemy forces on Cuba. Then move Molly, Molotov and some workers over and build some towers before working on the time machine. Once the time machine is done, keep Molly and Molotov near it and spread your forces out in lines to the east and south, kill incoming enemies as they approach. You should have enough troops and towers set up to defend the time machine long enough, if not Molly and Molotov can be a final defense while the time machine finishes charging up.